Katsu's Beating Heart!
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: Anko and Katsu are in love with the troublesome boys of Seiyo! Who will they fall in love with! Will someone get left behind or will they both end with Happy Endings? With the things with Katsu right now, probably not! But you never know right! Will Katsu deny her love for him or will she accept these feelings once more!


**"Heart Unlock!" Lol joking! I have to many dark sides to have any chara's ^-^**

**Oh just to tell you this is going to be arranged very differently!**

**Well then let's get it started ~nya~!**

* * *

There was a new girl in Seiyo Elementary...one to have left a legend passed down from generation to generation...with black short hair like the lonely dark sky at night and purple devouring eyes, her hair and eyes adding to the "Cool and Dark" style she has.

"Oh it's the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary!"

"Amu-sama!"

"Tadase-sama!

"Yaya-chama!"

"Kukai-sama!" People had started to call out more names Anko couldn't hear in the commotion. The boys start explaining to me about the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary. Currently the Queen's Chair is empty.

~So cool...~

"Hmph Guardians? That's something children should believe in." She say walking away.

~Ugh why did I say that...~She thought mentally hitting herself

"Oh so cool!" The girls continued to walk when-

"Anko...one of your egg's are going to crack!" A voice whispere's. Her bag starts to shake.

"Ehh?!" She says quietly trying to calm the egg down.

"Out of all the egg's this is the one that starts hatching!" She says barely a whisper trying to keep the egg in the bag.

"Anko! Calm down! The Kukai named one is about to-" The voice was about to say but suddenly went silent as Kukai was walking up to her.

"Is that a Ch-" He was about to take a look inside her bag when suddenly Anko closes the bag,slaps his hand away and walks away silently.

~I shouldn't be...espically when I don't even know him...I can't have these...~ She thought as the egg had slowly started to shake violently.

"EH?!" The egg shot out of her bag making her fall to the fall.

"Eh?"

"An egg?" People were staring at the unusual egg. A heart with half the heart pink and the other half black.

(Anko's P.O.V)

I can feel the small figure In my pocket about to pop out.

"Stay in it's fine I got this under control." I whispered. I stood up and stared at the egg that was going in circles no sign of stopping. I stood infront of the spinning egg. I focused on the egg. I reached out my hand and the egg was in my hand. I carefully placed the egg in my bag and turned to everyone.

"Was the performance good?" I ask them.

"Oh it was an act?"

"That really surprised me though."

"Such amazing acting." A few people started to clap.

"I'm surprised you could come up with something like that in this situation." A small voice says.

"Well that's the only way I could cover it up." I whisper.

"Sorry I have to go do some things." I say starting to walk away.

"Come on let's go Kukai-kun." One of the Guardians say as I walked away.

"Where are we going?" The voice asks.

"No where special." I say. As I started to walk up stairs leading to the roof. I close the door and carefully placed the eggs down. The one that had shot out of my bag was shaking a bit and there were 1 others. A small figure popped out of my pocket.

"This one's about to crack." The figure points to the shaking egg.

"What about the others Suta?" I asked the small figured girl. She had a white with blue stars heaphones around her neck a white shirt with a gray vest and gray pants with her white and blue shoes. She also had her dark night blue hair tied up and her sky blue eyes that could get you lost in the sky.

"They're okay for now I guess." She says.

"The assembly is about to start." Suta says I put the egg's away. I looked at all the people outside sitting down with a stage set up in front.

"Why don't you go to the assembly? The seat in the front is reserved just for you." Suta says spinning around me. I sighed.

"If you insist..." I say walking down the stairs to the school's entrance. I sat at the empty seat looking at the Guardians give their speech. I was staring at a certain boy though... I looked away right before we almost made eye contact... My heart was beating faster than usual...was I nervous? No what would I be nervous about? Was I excited? Excited about what?or was I possibly...

~I'm just having abnormal heart beats! Yeah that's it! Yup! No doubt about it!~ I thought.

~Why are you holding back?~A voice says in my head.

~Don't be afraid anymore. You won't get hurt by him.~ Another voice says in my head.

"Anko, the egg is shaking again."Sura says panicking a bit.

"It's fine."I whisper. The assembly was almost over. After a bit more talking we were finally dismissed. I ran to the rooftop and took the shaking egg out...except, it wasn't shaking anymore. Sura came out of my pocket.

"It stopped right after we ran up here." She says.

"That's strange..."I say.

"I wonder what would make it do that..."I thought...then his face popped up... I shook my head. The egg shook and it broke up, an energetic chara flying around...then another one shot out.

"Two in one egg?!"Me and Suta with pink hair,a pink heart that held up the bangs from covering her Blue midnight eyes,she had a pink heart mark on her cheek and a pink skirt that matched with the red shirt saying love in heart she had on. The other one had pink eyes and black hair with her hair tied up with a red ribbon, a black shirt with white sleeves, pants and fingerless white gloves on.

"Hello!" The pink haired one say.

"What sup'!" The black haired one says.

"I'm Atsuko! Meaning Kind and Warm child!" The pink haired one says energetically.

"Hisako meaning enduring child!"The black haired one says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Atsuko and Hisako-san. I'm Suta."Suta says smiling back at the two.

"So... this is another part of me..."I say looking at the two. They nod.

"I'm here because you fall in love easily Anko-chan!" Atsuko says winking at me and I blush at the answer.

"And I'm here because although you fall in love easily you tend to fall in love with the wrong guy OR... you hide the fact that you love the guy." Hisako says nudging me. I blush even more with that and Suta burst out laughing.

"OH! So that's why they kept shaking! Hahaha! You fell in love you fell in love!" Suta teased.

"S-Shut it"I say blushing deeply. A put on a serious face after we all settled down.

"Is it time for class yet?" Hisako asks.

"Yeah I wanna see if there's more Chara's around here!"Atsuko says and Hisako nods agreeing.

"Suta tell them the rules."I look at Suta and she nods. All three of them fly in the basket and Suta first tells them that they must keep quiet. She starts to tell them the rules as I walked to the class. I slid the door open and bowed.

"I apologize for being late."I say.

"It's fine. Please take a seat Anko-san." The teacher says in a gentle voice.

"Hai." I say sitting on an empty seat. I was sitting by the window so all I did was stare at the clouds in the sky. Then... I saw three chara's flying around giggling outside my window. Suta mouthed "It's okay I told them the rules. As long as no one see's us it's fine right?" She says giving me a thumbs up. Atsuko and Hisako were smiling and waving at me. I sighed and gave them a smile giving them a small wave. They started to play hide and seek around the area where I could keep watch... I hadn't noticed that a the Guardians of Seiyo were in the same class as me...and that a certain boy had seen my three Chara's... The bell rang signaling for a Break. I yawned and was about to exit the classroom when some girls had started to talk to me.

"Hi Anko-sama!" One of them says.

"H-hello. You know you don't have to call me sama." I say sweat-dropping a bit.

"But we would feel a bit weird calling you chan..."The other two nodded in agreement. I sigh and I suddenly got pushed back by a crowd that suddenly flooded the room.

"Oh it really is true!"

"All of the Guardians are in the same class this year!"

"Ahhh they're so lucky to have all the guardians!" More screaming and shouting were heard in the classroom. Some people were even commenting about my style.

"You know Amu-sama and Anko-sama could be like sisters." One of them said. They continued to scream,shout and surround the Guardians.

"Hey..."I said, but the noises still continued.

"HEY!" I shouted and everyone became silent, all eyes on me.

"If you are going to swarm all the Guardians then please do that outside. This is no place to be shouting, other people might be studying as well. So please keep your voices a bit lower and let me exit this classroom. I have business to attend to." I say.

Silence...

"Oh she is so cool!" Some continued to comment again,but in a more quieter tone. A pathway was suddenly made for me.

"Thank you." I say as I walked out of the classroom.

"Ohhh her coolness makes her hard to approach." I hear someone say.

~That's...not the real me...~I thought as I walked out of the school. I sighed.

"Hey Suta." I say walking up to the Chara.

"Oh hey Anko-chan!" Suta says greeting me.

"Anko-chaaan I wanna eat." Atsuko says her stomach growling.

"You know I feel a bit hungry too." Hisako says.

"Oh I have some lunch we can eat." I say.

"YAY!"Atsuko cheers.

"Let's go to the park for now then."I say and they nod. We walk to the park I sit on the grass,spreading my bento out.

"ITADAKIMASU!"The three chara's say before starting comp down the food. I smile at them eating.

"Itadakimasu..."I say eating a danko. All the food was now gone.

"I have another bento if you all would like to eat more." I say. Atsu and Hisa's face become blue.

"N-No thank you...I think we've had enough..."Hisa says holding her stomach and Atsu nods agreeing. Suta laughs.

"Can I have dessert now?!" Atsu asks with sparkles in her eyes.

"More food?!"Hisa says groaning. I giggle.

"Okay I'll get icecream then."I say smiling.

"I'll watch over them."Suta says.

"Okay." I say walking away. My phone rings and I answer it.

"Moshi Moshi?"I say.

"Oh hi Anko-san!" I heard a cheerful voice say.

"A-Amu-san?!How did you get my phone number?!"I ask.

"That's not important. Anyways Anko-san, it seems school is out for the rest of the week. We're planning a welcome back party for us Guardians, well the school wants to so it seems the preps are gonna take awhile. There are also other Guardians coming from other schools too!" Amu says excitedly.

"Okay thanks for telling me." I say.

"OH wait! The Guardians want to invite you to Tadase's house for a visit."Amu says.

"No thank you." I say.

"But-"

"No is a no amu-san goodbye."

"Wai-" I hung up the phone sighing. I thought about yesterday as I went to find the icecream stand.

**I was running through the park.**

**"Oh I'm gonna be so lateeee!" I say. I hadn't seen the couple in front of me and I had ended up bumping into one of them.**

**"Oh sorry!" I say standing up and bowing.**

**"It's alright." A girl with pink hair says.**

**"I'm Anko, I really am sorry." I say.**

**"It's alright really Anko, I'm Amu it's nice to meet you." She says.**

**"You too." I say smiling.**

**"Oh you have the uniform of Seiyo...do you attend that school too?" She asks.  
**

**"Yeah I just transferred. I was trying this uniform out then I noticed the time." I say laughing awkwardly.  
**

**"Oh that's right I'm gonna be late!" I say running off.**

**"Bye! See ya around!" I say waving.**

I sighed at the flashback.

"Can I get one chocolate icecream and one taiyaki please."I ask. The person nods and gives me my order, I pay and hold the taiyaki in my mouth.

"Ahhh!"I heard a girl scream. I turn to see a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes running up to me with a vanilla icecream in her hand.

"EH?" She bumps into me and I fall to the floor the icecream sent flying. I watched it in the air and land on someone's head.

"S-Sorry about that!" The girl says.

"It's fine but that boy..."I say pointing to the boy with blue hair and eyes.

"O-Oh god I'm so sorry!" She gets up and takes the chocolate icecream in one hand, her vanilla icecream still in her hand in one piece... How did that icecream not fall out of her hand...

"..." The boy kept silent.

"I'm so sorry about that!" She says taking a handkerchief out of her hand and wiping the dripping icecream from his hair. A blob (lol blob) of icecream dropped on her cheek.

"A-Ah cold." She says. Ignoring the dripping icecream on her she continues to dry his hair.

"Can I have my icecream back?" I ask her.

"O-Oh here." She says giving me her vanilla.

"The chocolat-"

"Oh no I wasted it so I'll give you mine." She says waving her hand.

"Okay." I say taking it.

"Again I'm really sorry." She says bowing to the both of us. The boy walks up to her and licks the chocolate off her cheek. She blushes trying to hide it.

"Do you think I'd let you off that easily?" The boy says with a smirk. The girl turns her back on him.

"I guess I made a mistake apologizing to you." She says. The boy laughs.

"Oh god I almost forgot." She says her face going pale.

"Hey Yuki, I'm lost can you lead the way for me?" She asks the little figure that floated out of her pocket. A boy with white hair and eyes, with a red cap on.

"You got lost again?!" He says.

"Hahaha yeah sorry!" She says sticking her tongue out completely forgetting about me and the boy.

"Oi, who are those two?"He asks pointing to me and the boy.

"Oh I'm very sorry again. I'm Kazunami Katsuyne, call me whatever you like." She says.

"Ano...I'm Anko Fuyu Sayomi." I say.

" Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The boy says.

"Oh well sorry I have to go..." I say walking away.

"Bye bye Anko-chan!"Katsu says as I walk away.

~She has a chara...but that's boy and she's a girl...is it possible for her to have a chara that's opposite of her gender...~I thought wondering.

* * *

**Haha I've mixed the story up a bit haven't I? Did you expect me to come into the story? Haha well I'll be switching to my P.O.V the next story. The main charecter didn't come out untill the end did she?**

**Amu:Oh you're the main charecter...**

**Is that so bad?**

**Amu:Taking the spotlight are you?**

**Hey this is the first time im in actually IN a story and so I thought I'd be the main charecter.**

**Amu:Okay,okay. Well on with the questions.**

**Ano...questions right...**

Katsu had a BOY chara, is she/he a boy cross-dressing or is it possible to have a chara opposite of your gender?

Will Katsu's destiny change with the encounter?

What about Anko? Will she confess to who she likes?

Who is the boy that saw her three chara's?

Where's Yuro BTW...

Will Ikuto stop going after Amu and go after Katsu now?!

**OH GAWD SO MANY TWISTS THAT'LL CONFUSE ME TOO!**


End file.
